


Nightmare

by ironyparadox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyparadox/pseuds/ironyparadox





	Nightmare

The heat was too much.  
He couldn't take it. He felt like he was being choked. The air leaving his lungs. It was too much.  
He ducked under the table as a ceiling beam collapsed.  
He needed to get out before the smoke suffocates the life out of him.  
"Kenma!"  
Kuroo.  
The blond turned his head, frantically looking for the other male.  
"Kenma can you hear me?!"  
Kenma crawled out of the table.  
"Kuro"  
His voice was small. He coughed as the smoke thickens.  
"Kuro I'm here"  
He looked around but he can't see the other.  
"Kenma!"  
Kenma walked around trying to follow the voice. But for some reason, it felt like he was getting farther away from the older male.  
The fire and smoke soon surrounded him. Kenma felt a panic in his chest.  
Where was Kuroo?  
"Kuroo?" He called out but no reply.  
"Kuroo I'm here"  
"Kuroo please"  
The fire got closer.  
Kenma fell to his knees, coughing some more.  
"Tetsurou..."  
He wiped the tears from his eyes. He needs to get out. He needs Kuroo.  
Soon he felt light headed.  
He could no longer breathe.  
He collapsed on the floor.  
"Tetsu.. Please save me"  
He pleaded softly. But as the darkness took over, he knew that it was too late. Kuroo won't save him. Not anymore.


End file.
